Rahan et les hommes qui aiment les hommes
by Nelja
Summary: [Crossover Rahan Wild Rock] Attention, stupidité avancée ! Et si le Fils de Crao venait à croiser la route d'Enba et Yuuen ?


_Rahan appartient à Lécureux et Chéret ; Wild Rock est à Kazusa Takashima, même si je pipote totalement pour leur religion, là (à part qu'ils __ont_ des dieux de la fertilité, ça je sais). Une phrase est reprise à Pierre Desproges. Le sorcier est à moi (d'où son nom...)

_Attention : ceci est une __parodie_, et aussi un _crossover_ complètement _débile_. J'ai très honte. Ne me tapez pas !

_Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, Rahan est une BD franco-belge au cours de laquelle le héros prêche parmi ses frères préhistoriques l'entraide, la connaissance, le rejet de l'obscurantisme, tout ça. Wild Rock est une romance yaoi sans vrai scénario qui se passe à la même époque. Les deux ont comme point commun d'avoir des héros légèrement vêtus de peaux de bêtes qui affrontent des tigres à dents de sabre (entre autres). Le crossover est une idée complètement idiote, et donc s'imposait._

* * *

Après une longue traversée d'une terre peu giboyeuse, la chance souriait de nouveau à Rahan : ces contrées semblaient vertes et belles. Bien sûr, cela annonçait à coup presque sûr de nouveaux embarras genre tribus hostiles ou dinosaures anachroniques, mais il y aurait un bon repas dans l'intérmédiaire, ce qui ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Ledit repas ne tarda pas à être prélevé dans l'échine d'un deux-dents qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, mais il était impossible de déterrer des tubercules tranquille en ses temps farouches.

Auprès de son feu, Rahan se nourrissait enfin avec voracité de la chair grasse, avec les doigts parce que malgré son génie il n'avait pas encore inventé la fourchette, ni d'ailleurs la pince à sucre et la théière, comme quoi on ne peut pas penser à tout. Soudain il entendit un hurlement strident. Quelqu'un était en danger ! En bon défenseur des valeurs d'amour et de solidarité, il se leva d'un bond sans même finir son repas et s'élança vers l'endroit d'où était venu le bruit.

Dans une clairière, un homme et sa compagne étaient attaqués par trois goraks. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds était recroquevillée contre un arbre, et l'homme brun, malgré sa solide carrure de guerrier, éprouvait le plus grand mal à la protéger et se battre tout à la fois ; les félins lui tournaient autour, et s'ils attaquaient ensemble, il se retrouverait en fâcheuse posture.

le fils de Craô n'hésita pas ; il poussa son cri de guerre, ce qui détourna l'attention des tigres à dents de sabre peu habitués à entendre des humains prêts à tout pour qu'ils les remarquent, et attaqua le plus proche d'entre eux sans même l'excuse de la légitime défense.

Il perça le flanc de la redoutable bête ; mais le couteau qu'il serrait dans sa main encore recouverte de jus de viande lui échappa des mains quand le cadavre tomba à terre. Dans sa hâte de sauver un de ses frères, il n'avait pas pris le temps de passer son poignet dans la lanière, et le deuxième tigre se retrouva sur lui ; parce que ce n'est pas avec des combats gagnés d'avance qu'une bande dessinée peut se vendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Rahan roula sur le côté, évitant de justesse les griffes mortelles. Mais son coutelas était encore hors de portée, et le deuxième tigre, trop rapide, revenait déjà. Il leva les bras, dans une tentative dérisoire de retenir les pattes monstrueuses de matou surdimensionné... mais il commençait déjà à craindre de rejoindre le Territoire des Ombres, et eut même le temps d'avoir un flashback sur Craô le sage, quand une lance envoyée avec précision transperça le flanc de l'animal, qui s'effondra.

Rahan courut pour reprendre son coutelas et reprendre le combat, mais déjà son sauveur, armé juste d'un couteau de pierre tranchante, transperçait la poitrine du troisième gorak, puis il se précipita vers sa compagne pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots rassurants avec la jeune femme, le guerrier se tourna vers Rahan, et lui annonça sur un ton franc et fier, avec un sourire rempli de dents blanches "Enba remercie le guerrier étranger de lui être venu en aide."

"C'est Enba qui a sauvé la vie de Rahan." rectifia le fils de Craô. Il n'avait pas été brillant au cours de ce combat. Il avait même, objectivement, été complètement ridicule. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas si mal s'il était vivant, sans compter qu'il emportait une preuve de plus que l'aide qu'il avait apportée à cet homme au péril de sa vie lui ait été rendue, et que la solidarité entre Ceux qui Marchent Debout était la plus belle chose au monde, au point de le rendre très heureux compensant même les dangers de mort, les éraflures sérieuses et le ridicule.

Soudain, il abandonna ses rêveries, ouvrit de grands yeux, et ne put retenir un cri de surprise. L'être qu'il avait pris pour une jeune fille venait de se lever pour le remercier aussi, et son torse nu, quoique fin, indiquait indéniablement un homme, ou alors le fils de Crao avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

Et ce n'était pas non plus un enfant qu'il fallait protéger, ni même un adolescent malade ; malgré toutes les alternatives que ses souvenirs des nombreuses tribus qu'il avait rencontrées, de tous les hommes qu'il avait connus, lui proposaient, il devait reconnaître que les deux hommes avaient l'un pour l'autre les gestes les plus tendres, comme on aime à les voir entre époux dans les tribus où les hommes et les femmes choisissent librement leur compagnon. De préférence, comme on aime les voir brièvement, avant de les laisser à leur intimité. Mais la curiosité, plus forte que la discrétion ou même l'envie de retourner à sa tranche de deux-dents, retint le fils de Crao, voire le cloua sur place.

"Qu'arrive-t-il à Rahan ?" demanda Enba d'une voix légèrement tendue, comme sur la défensive ; et le fils de Craô comprit que son visage devait exprimer une surprise mêlée d'incompréhension, qu'on appelle air ahuri quand on veut aller plus vite. Il rassura tout de suite son interlocuteur. "Rahan a beaucoup voyagé, et il n'a encore jamais rencontré de tribu où les hommes aiment les hommes."

"Et quelle est l'opinion de Rahan à ce sujet ?" L'atmosphère était soudain tendue, le jeune homme blond déglutit. "Rahan ne nous veut certainement pas de mal." dit-il avec un sourire niais. "Il est venu nous sauver."

"Rahan respecte les coutumes de ses frères !" s'exclama le fils de Crao. Certes, cette situation l'avait surpris en premier lieu, mais s'ils étaient tous les deux heureux, pourquoi ne pas l'accepter ? "Rahan pense que Ceux qui marchent debout devraient pouvoir s'aimer librement."

Les deux amants se détendirent "La situation serait meilleure si tout le monde pouvait penser comme Rahan. Le sorcier dit que la Mère des Mères est en colère contre Enba et Yuuen."

Rahan avait toujours eu des prises de bec les sorciers de toute forme, et cette raison finalement assez mesquine acheva de le convaincre de la légitimité de l'amour des deux jeunes chasseurs.

Le jeune blond qui se nommait logiquement Yuuen expliqua comment il avait rejoint la tribu de son amant après leur union, comment le sorcier, prétendant que la Mère des Mères était en colère, les avait envoyés dans une mission périlleuse chercher des herbes rares pour l'apaiser, comment ils avaient réussi la quête en question, mais étaient persuadés que cela ne suffirait pas.

"Parce que la Mère des Mères est Fertilité et qu'Enba et Yuuen ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants." conclut-il.

Rahan se retrouva dans une situation délicate.

D'un côté, il avait une notion de pudeur, malgré son habitude de se promener torse nu. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais rencontré de telle tribu et n'était pas sûr d'en croiser à nouveau. Et il voulait _tout_ savoir, _tout_ connaître, c'était de notoriété publique. Encore une fois, sa curiosité fut la plus forte.

"Mais comment deux hommes... peuvent-ils partager la même couche ?" demanda-t-il en choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

Soit qu'Enba et Yuuen fussent reconnaissants, soit qu'ils eussent une légère tendance à s'afficher en public, en quelques minutes le fils de Craô eut droit à toutes les explications, y compris les douleurs dans un endroit particulier le lendemain, et il aurait peut-être eu le droit à une démonstration s'il n'avait pas détourné habilement la conversation en demandant où était la tribu des deux hommes.

"La Tribu du Lac n'est qu'à quelques heures de marche d'ici." répondit Enba. "Si Rahan nous accompagne, il sera accueilli comme un ami."

Le fils de Craô les suivit, après avoir mélancoliquement constaté que sa viande froide s'était fait la malle. L'inconvénient des terres giboyeuses, c'est qu'on trouve touours un gibier potentiel pour rafler votre gibier à vous.

Ils eurent bientôt rejoint la tribu du Lac, et furent accueillis par des acclamations quand Enba et Yuuen expliquèrent qu'ils avaient rapporté les fleurs pour la Mère des Mères. Seul le sorcier, bien sûr, ne se joignait pas à l'allégresse générale et portait le petit sourire fourbe absolument indispensable à la définition du personnage.

"Rien ne dit que ces offrandes suffiront." dit-il d'un ton froid. "La Mère des Mères est vraiment gravement offensée par la façon dont elle est outragée."

Le chef de la tribu, un homme grand qui arborait une certaine ressemblance avec Enba, tenta de le calmer. "Il sera bien temps de voir demain si la Mère des Mères a été apaisée et nous sourit à nouveau. Allez porter les fleurs dans la grotte."

"Cela étonnerait beaucoup Nawak." répondit le sorcier, qui devait donc s'appeler Nawak, ou alors cette histoire devient beaucoup plus complexe que l'on peut croire.

"La Mère des Mères ne veut-elle pas que le bonheur de Ceux qui Marchent Debout !" s'exclama Rahan. "En quoi les hommes qui s'aiment portent-il préjudice à la tribu ? Pourquoi ne pas leur laisser leur liberté ? N'avez-vous donc pas assez d'autres jeunes guerriers pour vos femmes ? Si Nawak est si persuadé de sa réaction, n'est-ce pas parce qu'il lui prête ses propres sentiments ?"

Le fils des âges farouches fit un grand discours pour défendre un droit fondamental dont il n'avait pas encore entendu parler la veille, et tous les autres droits de l'homme en passant. Rapidement, la plus grande partie de la tribu se rangea à son avis, même si on pouvait soupçonner que c'est parce qu'ils commençaient à avoir envie qu'il s'arrête.

"Eh bien, Rahan n'a qu'à convaincre lui-même la Mère des Mères de ce qu'il prétend !" s'exclama le sorcier avec un petit air cruel tout aussi copyrighté que le sourire fourbe susmentionné.

Enba semblait quelque peu effrayé pour le fils de Craô, alors que Yuuen paraissait très ému. Mais le reste de la tribu semblait apprécier l'idée d'une telle confrontation. Rahan réfléchit : s'il refusait, il donnerait l'impression de craindre leur divinité ! Mais qu'entendaient-ils par "convaincre la Mère des Mères" ?

Il ne pouvait pas décevoir ceux qu'il avait décidé d'aider, après tout ! Il confirma au sorcier qu'il acceptait l'épreuve.

Ce dernier le guida dans une grotte. Aucune lumière naturelle n'y pénétrait, mais elle était éclairée par de nombreuses mèches trempées dans de l'huile animale, dont la lumière pas naturelle fasait trembler les ombres ; mais apparemment, elle était suffisamment aérée pour que les lumières brûlent sans fin et que l'atmosphère y reste respirable. Rahan connaissait cette technique. Ceci dit, il s'agissait là des reflexions d'un esprit scientifique, et n'importe qui aurait avant cela remarqué la silhoutte majestueuse de la Mère des Mères, monumentale statue à forme de femme qui faisait face au mur de pierre.

"La Mère des Mères a tourné la dos à la tribu !" dit le sorcier avec un petit sourire triomphant. "J'espère que tes raisonnements seront plus puissants que les prières de tout un peuple pour la persuader ! Je fermerai la porte avec un rocher, pour que personne ne vienne vous déranger."

Le fils de Crao resta seul avec la statue. Il savait bien qu'aucune prière ni aucun raisonnement ne pouvait déplacer ce qui n'était qu'un bloc de pierre ; il respectait les croyances des tribus, mais il savait aussi que si jamais les dieux se manifestaient c'était de façon subtile, sans contrevenir aux lois de la nature, et certainement pas pour édicter des lois stupides en boudant comme un petit d'homme.

Il observa le pied de la statue, et put confirmer ce qu'il avait pensé : le socle avait été griffé, indiquant que la statue avant très certainement été retournée par une force humaine ; et bizarrement le fils de Crao avait des idées très nette sur l'identité du coupable.

He bien, si ce sorcier l'avait fait, il pouvait le refaire, n'est-ce pas ? Bandant tous ses muscles, il s'arc-bouta à la statue, essayant de la faire glisser sur son socle, mais les aspérités retenaient la roche insuffisamment polie, et accessoirement elles lui firent des éraflures peu seyantes.

Peut-être le sorcier s'était-il aidé d'un long bâton qui augmentait sa force, comme Rahan l'avait fait autrefois ? Mais il semblait difficile de contrôler si bien le déplacement de la statue, et de toute façon aucun long bâton ne semblait traîner si opportunément dans un recoin sombre de la grotte, pour une fois. Et bien sûr, il ne pouvait aller en chercher... Ou alors peut-être le sorcier s'était-il fait aider ?

Le fils de Crao eut un moment de découragement. Il aressa son collier de griffes, espérant que l'une d'entre elles pouvait convenir à la situation, et s'arrêta à la griffe de la Tenacité. Non, il ne devait pas renoncer ! Déjà, il imaginait toutes les possibilités pour déplacer cette statue : le sorcier méritait bien ça, après tout, de voir sa propre déesse le narguer après avoir voulu l'exploiter !

Et déjà l'esprit du fils des âges farouches, aussi fertile que les hanches de la Mère des Mères, imaginait quelque chose... il revoyait son coutelas lui glisser de la main ; en effet, ses lumineuses inventions était toujours basées sur ce qui était arrivé exactement dans l'aventure même, sinon les lecteurs ne s'y retrouveraient plus. Oui, c'est la graisse de deux-dents qui avait fait glisser l'arme de ses doigts...

Il saisit les différentes chandelles qui éclairaient la pièce, les éteignit puis en déversa l'huile sur le socle de la statue. Il la poussa sur la pierre ainsi sentie glissante, et la sentit bouger légèrement. Victoire ! A force d'efforts, il réussit à lui faire regarder le centre de la pièce ; et il se retint de pousser son cri de victoire légendaire, pour ne pas réveiller les guerriers du clan qui avaient besoin de sommeil.

Et puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait éteint presque toutes les lumières, et que cela pouvait être une bonne idée de dormir.

Le lendemain, quand les villageois vinrent voir ce qui s'était passé, ils poussèrent des cris de joie en voyant que la Mère des Mères leur souriait à nouveau. Le visage du sorcier Nawak exprimait une sourde consternation : en un mot, il avait l'air con.

Rahan éprouvait une grande joie en voyant ce spectacle, mais plus que tout en écoutant les remerciements d'Enba et Yuuen pour avoir influencé les dieux en leur faveur. Le fils de Crao ne savait pas s'il pouvait dévoiler au village quel stratagème il avait usé : peut-être le penseraient-ils blasphémateur, peut-être cela annulerait-il le répit qu'il avait gagné pour les deux jeunes gens ?

Mais il raconta tout à Enba et Yuuen ; ce serait à eux de choisir quand et comment ils voudraient dire la vérité à leur tribu. Et lors des explications techniques, Rahan ajouta un petit bonus, qu'ils n'auraient pas à partager...

On raconte que quand le fils de Crao quitta la tribu du Lac, les acclamations sincères de tout le village le suivirent longtemps ; mais qu'aucune ne fut plus sincère que celle de Yuuen, qui avait vu sa vie amoureuse et sexuelle rendue plus parfaite que jamais par l'invention de ce que les hommes appelleraient plus tard le lubrifiant.


End file.
